my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Fate (2014 TV series)
Synopsis After the separation of their parents Daisy ([[Charlotte Howell]]) who is in the care of their father works in their company in order to help her father. On the other hand Ivy ([[Elisabeth Howell]]) who is in the care of their mother is still unemployed due to her not having any skills in business but with fashion designs. After meeting for such a long time they will discover that their fates are of different directions. Cast *'''[[Charlotte Howell]]''' as Daisy Paredes - the eldest daughter of Olivia and Paulo, but upon her parents separation, Daisy grew up in the care of her father while her sister in the care of their mother. Daisy grew up to be a beautiful and determined person who will do everything to make her family happy. She later met Dave on a golf course and falling in love with him at first sight even stalking him though she doesn't literally admit this. **[[Belle London]] as Young Daisy *'''[[Elisabeth Howell]]''' as Ivy Paredes - the youngest daughter of Olivia and Paulo, but upon the separation of her parents, she grew up in the care of their mother. Ivy grew up to be a happy-go-luck person who will do anything to make her mother's life happier than before. She also wants to find her elder sister Daisy after many years of separation wth her. **[[Zyriel Olinares]] as Young Ivy *'''[[Daniel Kurosaki]]''' as Dave Ortega - son of Lorenzo and Divine who is a very independent person who likes to do everything by himself. After meeting with Ivy he fell in love with her. *'''[[Nathan Angeles]]''' as Jared Legaspi - son of Victor and Sylvia and brother to Lavender. He is a cold-hearted person due to his parents decisions that annoys him. He later on met Ivy and became attach of her even though they always argue whenever they meet. Supporting Cast *'''[[Lorena Uy]]''' as Olivia Magtalas - mother of Daisy and Ivy. She is a well known teacher in Hope Academy, she is once living in a happy life with his husband and two children but with a misunderstanding between their families they separate, she is separated from Daisy and take care of Ivy. After separating with her husband she now works as the CEO of Elegance Inc. *'''[[Carlos Toralba]]''' as Paulo Paredes - father of Daisy and Ivy and the ex-husband of Olivia after having a misunderstanding between his and Olivia's family they separate. He supported his eldest daughter Daisy while trying to find his other daughter Ivy. He is the CEO of Via Corp. *'''[[Basilio Lopez]]''' as Lorenzo Ortega - father of Dave who is once a successful businessman but due to his personal pleasures his business became bankrupt leading his son to carry the burdens that he started. *'''[[Rosa Estrella]]''' as Divine Ortega - mother of Dave who divorces Dave's father in order to marry a rich man after their family business became bankrupt, after years she later on regretted her separation with Lorenzo after finding out that the man he marries was actually murderer. *'''[[Angelito Hernandez]]''' as Rupert Ortega - Dave's nephew who currently resides at their home after having problems with his step family. *'''[[Gerald Samonte]]''' as Victor Legaspi - father of Jared and the CEO of a large conglomerate. He is a strict person that sometimes lead Jared into rebellion but later on tries to straighten himself for his past mistakes. *'''[[Nancy Wan]]''' as Sylvia Legaspi - mother of Jared and the owner of Lavender. She is a strict person just like her husband but most often a kind-hearted woman especially to her family. *'''[[Ines Gomez]]''' as Lavender Legaspi - younger sister of Jared who is a spoiled brat. *'''[[Helen Lazaro]]''' as Teacher Elizabeth Romualdez - the teacher of Daisy when she was still in elementary. *'''[[Lorenza Avenida]]''' as Beth Batungbakal - one of the Legaspi's neighbor and close friend, she is the owner of a well known bakery shop in their neighborhood. *'''[[Tyrone Ramirez]]''' as Simon Batungbakal - Beth's husband who is the baker in their bakery shop. *'''[[Sabrina Pineda]]''' as Giselle Pineda - Lavender's friend who is very good at playing the violin Special Participation *'''[[Eris Watson]]''' as Vivian Johnson - a well known actress who died, due to a scandal that she's not suppose to be involve *'''[[Hannah Kahoko]]''' as Hannah - a well known violinist *'''[[Glade Venefsukja]]''' as Leo - a well known violinist and Hannah's partner *'''[[Rick Harris]]''' as Jason - a well known pianist Information